Start Of Something New
by redraven01
Summary: In this story, Anna and Yoh doesn't know each other. They met by...well, why don't you find out and read the story.


A/N: Whew! Okay...makin' a **Yoh x Anna **fic is not that easy! Anyway, this is my first Shaman King fanfic, so I guess all the characters here are OOC. Okay, and one thing: People who says my grammar is wrong, well, i'm sorry for I am not good at **English** ya' know?

* * *

Inside the 6-storey school in the 6th floor of the 6th room, a party was held in there. They were enjoying a night of dancing and drinking while chatting about how great their vacation's gonna be. Sitting in a blue couch on the corner, a blonde and young student is reading silently. She doesn't seem to care about what's happening around her for she had only a blank stare. Focused in one single thing. Outside the school, a young chocolate haired boy is panting heavily, while dueling with someone that looks just like him. He rushed to the smirking long haired brunette with his sword pointing towards him but is easily stopped by one single hand. He drew back his katana and collapsed at the cold ground, breathing heavily. 

"Okay...I give up. Right, you're right. It was just a coincidence I have beaten you from our last fight." he said catching his breath. He kneeled down and looked at him smiling.

"Glad to here you say that, my little brother." he said to his brother in a rather emotionless tone. He opened a closed eye and helped himself get up, brushing the dirt off his black pants.

"C'mon. Let's go inside now. We didn't flew all the way here just to duel, right?" he said while walking away.

"Yeah. But I just can't help it...you were always mocking me and I want to prove that me, the Shaman King is stronger than my evil brother!" he pouted whilr crossing his arms. His brother gave a loud laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. You need to train more, Yoh. And prove it to me someday, alright?" he asked smiling cheerfully at him. The boy called Yoh, nodded and grinned. He shoved his hands on his pocket and followed his brother approach the school.

"Anna! Get up!" yelled an annoyed blue-haired girl stomping her feet on the ground while grabbing the blonde girl's hand who is still busy reading and acted like she never was talking.

"C'mon, Anna! You're missing all the fun! Ren just got drunk!" after hearing the word 'drunk', she closed her book and looked up at her.

"Now that's something great." she replied and the blue haired girl nodded.

"Go ahead, i'll be right behind ya'." The girl ran off to the crowd, when she was simply gone, she started to open her book and continued reading. Suddenly, she heard screaming of girls, she couldn't of course concentrate for her body wants her to go and see what was all that about. She sighed in defeat and followed her feet walk to the crowd. Now she sees why all the girls are screaming including Pirika. Two handsome brown haired boys just entered the room. One with a short hair and an orange headphone on his neck, another one with a long brown hair smiling at them wich made the screaming girls faint in happiness. The one with short hair leaned into his brother,

"I don't think this is a good idea, Aniki." he whispered.

"Relax. The party is just starting." he said. When he was about to reply a spot light hit him right where his standing and the other light on the blonde haired girl named Anna.

"Alright everybody. I'd like you to meet a special visitor! Why don't you two come up for a while and sing as a song?" a blue haired boy similar to Anna's friend, Pirika called them up in the stage. Both of them walked shyly up and looked at the crowd for a while. Everybody was staring at them. Yoh looked up the television screen where the lyrics are printed. He was glad he knew this song. The music started, everybody was cheering and waiting. He brought his face near the mike and started to sing.

**Yoh: Living in my own world**

**Didn't undertsand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

Then he walked away but suddenly stopped when she heard the young blonde haired girl sing.

**Anna: I never believed in**

**What I couldn't see**

**I never opened my heart**

**To all the possibilities**

Yoh smiled and walked back.

**Both: I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**And right here tonight**

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you **

**And now lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**Yoh: Feel in my heart**

**Both: The start of something new**

**Yoh: Now who'd ever thought that...**

**Both: ...We'd both be here tonight**

**Anna: And the world looked so much brighter**

**Yoh: Brighter**

**Anna: With you by my side**

**Both: I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

**I know it for real**

**This could be the start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of somethin' new**

**Yoh: I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me**

**Both: I didn't know it before**

**But now it's easy to see**

**It's a start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you**

**And now lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start **

**Of something new**

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you **

**And now lookin' in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**Anna: The start of something new**

**Yoh: Start of something new**

**Anna: Start of something...**

**Both: ...New...**

As the music slowly faded away, the crowd bursted to cheers clapping in amazement. They looked at each other for a while with small smiles painted on their faces. Yoh held out his hand,

"I'm Yoh." he said introducing himself. Anna gave a smile and took his hand shaking it.

"Anna." she said. As they got off the stage and outisde the room to the balcony they stopped and looked up the sky. Everybody was starting to count down for New Year's Eve. When the crowd yelled a "One!" they looked away at each other feeling a little bit shy. Fireworks suddenly appeared. It's a beautiful site, indeed. Anna sighed and looked at the brunette boy who was looking up and looking back at her.

"Listen, I gotta go now." she said. Yoh nodded and pulled out his cell phone outside his pocket.

"Can you save your number in here?" he asked hopefully. She took it and gave her cell phone, too. After that, they gave each other a last smile and Yoh was left all alone outside the balcony. It was an unforgettable moment to both Yoh Asakura and Anna Kyouyama.

* * *

A/N: I know. It really is a weird way to end it. And i'm sorry for it's only a short chapter. And by the way, check out the song **Start Of Something New **by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. It's awesome. Don't forget to RATE and REVIEW. So I won't continue this until it has 5 reviews. 


End file.
